Silver star
by shadowtitanx20
Summary: It's been years since the titans last adventure and a lot has change and there are new members, but somethings never change and sparks begin to fly between two members. StarXcy, BBXrae, SBxWG
1. Chapter 1

Yo what, up? This is my first Teen Titan fanfic and I'm going to combine elements from the show and the comic. So sit back, relax, and review.

Foreword

It's been a few years since the titans' last adventure and much has changed. Dick Grayson the first Robin left the titans and became Nightwing and now the new Robin, 16 year old, Tim Drake is the current Robin for the titans.

There's also, 12 year old, Bart Allen, the new Kid Flash; the 15 year old amazon Cassie Sandmark a.k.a. Wondergirl; and 16 year old Conner also known as the new superboy.

Gar Logan, the Beast Boy has returned from Hollywood after trying to become a movie star. Raven Roth finally returns after defeating the son of brother blood. Koriand'r a.k.a. Starfire and Victor "Cyborg" Stone now run the new Teen Titian.

Over the years Cyborg and Starfire have been the best of friends but, ever since Dick and Kori split up Starfire has been looking at Cyborg in a whole new light. Yet with all the training, fighting and mentoring the new titans, Kori and Victor haven't had a chance to spend any quality time together.


	2. at the beach

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Dammit!

Here's the next chapter of my fic so sit back, relax, read and review.

It was a beauty sunny day in Jump City as the new titans were enjoying a well-deserved day at the beach. Robin and Kid Flash were building sand castles, Super boy was teaching Wonder Girl how to surf and Beast Boy and Raven were relaxing in a nice shaded area of the beach.

Farther down the shoreline was the team leader, Cyborg leaning against a palm tree staring off into the sky. Days like today come once in a blue moon, the sun is shining, the sky is clear and there's no sign of trouble, Cyborg thought to himself.

"Friend Cyborg what are you thinking about?" asked the Tamaranian princess called Starfire.

Cyborg admired the view in front of him, over the years Starfire's body had developed quite nicely. Her auburn hair flowed all the way down to her firm round ass, her breasts had grown into double Ds and her body was muscular but not too muscular. He stared into her emerald eyes causing her to blush.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked trying to hide her blush the best she could.

Cyborg chuckled slightly at Starfire trying to hide her blush. "No, star I was just thinking about the past that's all. We've been to hell and back more times than I wish to count, but we always came out on top." He stated.

"Indeed we have, Victor," Said Starfire sitting down next to Cyborg, "Terra dying, Raven disappearing and coming back, Dick leaving the team to become Nightwing, and Slade's countless assaults towards us."

"You know Star I really admire your courage after what you've been through. Your sister betraying you, Tamaran being destroyed and Dick leaving you at the alter," He said looking at the princess sitting next to him, "Most people would have given up and run away or worse, but you stood strong and overcame your hardships."

"Thank you Victor that means a lot coming from you." She said giving Cyborg her famous smile.

There was a moment of silence between the two as they stared into each other's eyes, but the moment was ruined by none other then Beast boy.

"Guys come on we're heading home." Said BB with his arm wrapped around Raven's waist

With that said Cyborg helped Starfire gather her stuff and his and everyone headed for the T-car. Cyborg drove with Starfire in the passenger sit while Raven and BB rode in back together. Cassie and Connor decided to fly back to Titan's tower on their own while Tim drove his R-cycle and Bart ran home.

Well that's the end of the first chapter. I'll make sure to update the fic soon with chapter two. Plz Review.


	3. A chat in the garden

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I WANT IT I WANT IT I WANT IT!

I'm not going to bore you with mindless rambling so on with the show.

The next day was pretty quiet for Jump city, a few crimes, but nothing the police couldn't handle so the titan had the day off. Starfire took the opportunity to tend to here garden. Before the destruction of the planet Tamaran, Starfire managed to save a few plants that could survive on earth. Every now and then she took the time to work on her garden especially when she was stressed. She treated the plants like children and everyone respected her request to stay out of her garden without permission, especially Beast Boy.

Flashback….

Beast Boy in the form of a bloodhound digs through the garden and suddenly stops when he senses someone standing behind him.

And there stood Starfire with fists and eyes glowing with emerald fury, "Are those my Xeno roses in your mouth?" she asked with gritted teeth.

End Flashback….

That was the end time Beast Boy ever went into Starfire's garden with her knowing, he still has nightmares from that day.

Just then the team's blonde powerhouse, Cassie came strolling into Starfire's garden.

"um..Kori can I ask you a question?" asked Cassie looking somewhat embarrassed.

Starfire stood up and wiped the sweat from her brow, "Oh course you may Cassie." said Starfire with a smile on her face as always.

Cassie twiddled her thumbs trying to figure out how to ask her question, but she figured she might as well just ask the question, "Kori, you know that Connor and I have been dating for awhile now and I'm not sure if we should take our relationship to the next level. Can you give me any advice?" she explained.

"Well Cassie the best advice I can give you is to wait the take the next step when Connor and you both feel comfortable." said Starfire to the younger titan.

"What was your first time like, Kori?" she asked

Starfire took a moment to think about that question, remembering the first time she experienced that spine tingling sensation, "My first time was unbelievable, its one of the most romantic things i can remember. The night Dick and I first made love was magical and it opened a whole new world of feelings and thoughts to me. Most importantly the reason why it was so magical was because Dick and I were both in love with one another and thats what makes it important. Its not about having sex its about connecting with the one you love emotionally, physically and spiritually. Does that help?"

"Yeah. Thanks Kori." Said Cassie giving Starfire a hug.

Starfire just smiled and hugged her back. Cassie was like the little sister that Starfire alway wanted.

Elsewhere in the tower, Cyborg was working on the T-car, trying his best clear his mind, but to no avail

"_What's the matter with me usually working on my baby helps clear my mind but I can't stop thinking about Starfire" _Thought Cyborg tightening a bolt. "_How can a beautiful alien angel like her even think of a cybernetic half breed like myself in a romantic way"_

Cyborg decided that maybe if he avoided Starfire then maybe his foolish thoughts of her would disappear, so for the following weeks he did his best to stay away from her. The only time he even talked to her was during battle or an occasional Hello from time to time, but that was about it.

The other titans knew something was going on but, decided it was best if they minded their own business and lets things work out for themselves.

One day everyone but Cyborg and Starfire left the tower. Cyborg was in his room sitting at his computer when there came a knocking at his door.

"Come in." said Cyborg.

The door slid open and there stood Starfire wearing a pair of tight white jeans and a bright pink shirt that said star on it, "Cyborg can I talk to you?" she asked.

Well that's all I can get out of my brain for now. I'll see you guys next time. Remember to review my story. PEACE.


End file.
